Crossed Hairs
by familyisimportant
Summary: It has been three month since Sherlock Holmes and his best friend John Watson was transported into 21st century Washington D.C. They had picked up American culture and blend in well. It has been three weeks since the end of crossed paths And still no shin of John. Sherlock is growing impacent and Gibbs is becoming concerned.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs looked at the man next to him,and turned off the elevator. Sherlock Holmes remained calm. The first time Gibbs did this, Sherlock nearly went into honorary cardiac arrest. That was when Gibbs scolded him for pointing out Tony was half Israel. Then, Ziva, his half-sister, nearly had a heart attack when Tony and her dad both told her they were related. "Anything?" he asked, looking at his superior agent.

Gibbs shook his head. "No shing of John. The woman we brought in is not talking if she does know." He let out stream of curses. "I'll get her to *Censored* talk if I can get in there with her for three *Censored* minutes!" With that, he reached over and turned the elevator back on, his protective nature showing through. Gibbs turned the elevator back off. "Don't cuss if you do, Holmes." He said. Both men were in agent mode. "I can't promise anything, boss." he said turning the elevator back on.


	2. Chapter 2

John sired from where he was lying. Sherlock had not found him. Yet, anyway he knew they were just in need of time. His friends will find him, he just had to stay strong. He did not know how, it had been one week and a week without food or water at that.

He just had to believe that every thing will be alright. Sherlock Holmes was not one to give up, John knew. Yet another thing all the time they spent in the 21st century had not changed. He just hoped Sherlock would reach him in time. His friend is very protective of him. He smiled then winced, that was not a good idea. Sherlock, hurry. he thought, blacking out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock Holmes pushed past Tony into the interrogation room. Tony DiNizzo David looked at Gibbs. "He's ticked."

"Do you blame him DiNozzo?"

"No. I would not be surprised if he cussed her out. She will deserve it. I am planning on using some of my interrogation tricks on her myself." they turned to see Tony's half sister, Ziva, standing behind them. "Hey, sis." Tony greeted her, giving her a quick hug. Gibbs smiled. After Sherlock had told that they were siblings, Ziva and Tony acted warmer to each other. Both cared a great deal for the missing man.

It had been a week and they could not find any leads. Tony hoped they will find some soon, for Sherlock's sake. He sat and glared at the woman sitting across from him. Gibbs remembered the first time that glare was directed at him. It was the first case Sherlock had worked with them on.

Gibbs and Sherlock had saw the clue at the same time, and had bent down to pick it up. They had moved at the exact same moment and ended up hitting each others' heads. The others had laughed as they stood there glaring at each other. It was pretty funny, and soon, they were laughing, too. He continued to glare at her.

Gibbs had to agree with Tony he was ticked but that was an under statement. "Where. Is. He?" he ground out. Uh oh, not good, for the woman, that is. He was furious. "I do not know who you are talking about and if I did, why tell you?" That was a mistake. In a minute, he had thrown her ageist the wall and broke out in a stream of curses Gibbs had only heard Vance, the director, say. He stalked out, everyone giving him room.

He stalked into the observation room. "Your turn." he growled to Ziva. "With pleasure." she said, heading into the room. "I told the previous two men I am not speaking without a ahhh!" in a split second, Ziva had the woman's arm twisted at a weird angle. "Remind me not to make her mad." Tony murmured. "Where is agent Watson?"

"Who? AHHHH!" Another twist of the arm. "The man that was kidnapped a week ago. He is a friend and fellow agent, so if you want your arm to still be in one piece, I suggest you start talking."

"Look all I know is some men paid me to distract some agents while they spoke to their colleague. I did not know they were going to kidnap the man."

"Men? What did they look like?"

"Tall, kind of scary. Big. I hope you find him." the last part was said as Ziva released her arm. "So do I."

"Tell that one man I'm sorry." Ziva knew who she was talking about. "I will." she said, knowing Sherlock already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that was a waste." Tony growled. As far as he knew, they still did not know where John was. "Actually, it wasn't."

"What do you mean sis?"

"Ziva's right. We know she had nothing to do with John's disappearance. If we find where those men were hiding, we will find John. Sherlock, are you and Abby done with the analysis of that soil?"

"No. We may be done in two more weeks, at least."

"John may not have two weeks."

"Don't rush them, Tony."

"No, Gibbs, he's right. I just hope John holds on a little longer. This is where I stop. And Gibbs, don't get on to Vance, he was just trying to help me, that's all." With that, Sherlock got off the elevator and went into Abby's lab. Gibbs smiled and looked at Tony and Ziva. "How does he do that?"

"How you stand. Remember? That's how he found out about you and Tony being brother and sister."

"oh." the three remaining agents stayed quite as they sat at their desk and began to work. They had a long day in front of them if they were to save John.


	5. Chapter 5

John felt to weak. He hoped his friends would hurry. It had been three weeks and he did not think he could hang on much longer.

* * *

Gibbs was in autopsy talking to Ducky and Palmer walked in. "Where's John?" at his question, Gibbs and Ducky looked up. "He was kidnapped, three weeks ago. We don't know where he is. I was hoping this body will give us some clues."

"Oh God! I hope he's okay."

_So do about seven other people _he thought. Right at that point, Ducky's phone rang. "Hello? Calm down Sherlock. Yes, he's here, why do you sound so excited? Oh, alright." he lowered the phone and looked at Gibbs. "He wants to talk to you."

"Gibbs."

"WE FOUND WHERE THE DIRT CAME FROM!" Gibbs promptly pulled the phone away from his ear. "Not so loud, Holmes. Any louder you would have burst my ear drum."

"Sorry."

"You found where he is? That's great, go up and tell the others to get ready then get ready yourself. We need to get to him before it's to late." he hung up and turned to Palmer and Ducky, grinning. "We found him."

* * *

Sherlock, Ziva and Tony moved quietly though the old house. Gibbs insisted they split up to search the large house better. Sherlock tried a door, locked. With three sharp kicks, the door fell off its hinges. With a sharp gasp, he ran towards a man laying on the floor and frantically started taking his vital sings.

Tony and Ziva watched, afraid of what he will find. "Is he, dead?" Ziva choked out the last word. Sherlock relaxed, cradling his friend in his arms. "No, he's alive, but he needs a hospital. Tony, find some water. Ziva, get Gibbs and tell him where we are. Hurry!" he had no need to say that, for they were already running off to fill the commands. He looked down at his best friend. "Oh John, who did this to you?" whoever they were will not live to regret it.


End file.
